mrbeanfandomcom-20200223-history
Reliant Regal
Reliant Regal is the main antagonist of the sitcom Mr. Bean it is a three-wheeled car often seen in the episodes. Mr. Bean may have a problem with the car as most of his encounters with it end up with the car being toppled over. He may also simply not notice his constant encounters with it. The driver once offered to help Bean in Tee Off, Mr. Bean, but Mr. Bean ignored him. In the first episode, almost every sketch began with Mr. Bean and the Reliant Regal. Later episodes showed it much less and it was only seen occasionally. Appearances Live action Mr. Bean - In between sketches, Bean is seen driving to his next destination. During these intervals, he is seen running the Reliant off the road from behind, from in front and bumping it out of its parking space at the church. At the end of the episode, the Reliant is seen about to make a left turn at a T-intersection, but quickly hurries off in the other direction after seeing Mr. Bean crash his Mini. The Curse of Mr. Bean - Mr. Bean, eager to get out of the car-park without paying, reverses all the way back to the end of the floor facing the entrance. He prepares to race in the direction of the next vehicle to enter, forcing it out of his way and allowing him to leave. This vehicle happens to be the Reliant, which topples over after clearing Bean's exit. This is the only Reliant gag in the original series to be of plot significance. The Trouble with Mr. Bean - Bean pushes the Reliant out of its parking space outside the dental clinic and onto a yellow line, where it is given a parking ticket. Tee Off, Mr. Bean - Bean attempts to hitchhike back to the golf course and the first car that pulls up is the Reliant. Bean ignores it and it drives off. Animated In Missing Teddy Artful Bean, gloves are seen on the steering wheel, which makes the driver's nationality a mystery. The driver of the Reliant is the primary antagonist of the 2015 animated episode, Car Wars. In this episode, the mystery driver becomes obsessed with getting first revenge on Mr. Bean after being run off the road yet again. Mr Bean ends up being given a taste of his own medicine in this episode. In the episode Young Bean, a younger version of the driver is seen in a flashback. Gallery File:MissingTeddy4.PNG|The Regal in 'Missing Teddy' File:No Parking - Reliant into bay.PNG|The Reliant, right before sliding into a bay. File:Restaurant18.png|The Reliant in Restaurant. File:ReliantRegal2.jpg Regal2lo7.7130.jpg Snapshot200606021553472or.4628.jpg MissingTeddy2.jpg MissingTeddy1.jpg 115 reliant regal mr bean car.jpg 446 reliant regal mr bean racer2 games.jpg Relian10 tomber cars mr bean.jpg File:No Parking - Bean is stuck.PNG File:Restaurant16.png Restaurant15.png Restaurant8.png IMG_1427.PNG|The hands of the driver, seen in Artful Bean. IMG_1428.PNG|Mr. Bean teasing the driver. IMG 1437.PNG IMG 1434.PNG IMG_1445.PNG|The driver stalking Mr. Bean once again, a reference to Christine. IMG_1446.PNG|Mr. Bean tries to talk with the driver. IMG_1447.PNG|Mr. Bean tries to confront the driver, only to find nothing. IMG_1448.PNG|The reliant's interior, seen in car wars. Category:Characters Category:Cars Category:Villains Category:Live action Category:Cartoon